


Questionable How?

by spookittie



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, depressed cowboy, friends - Freeform, impulsive, two loners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittie/pseuds/spookittie
Summary: Adam and Darby find themselves bonding over the fact that they are both loners. Perhaps they can be alone together?I haven't seen this pairing yet, but it's been haunting me (in a good way!)
Relationships: Adam Page/Darby Allin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Questionable How?

“Got it.” Darby muttered to himself as he hopped up from his seat. He had been lurking up in the nosebleed section, waiting for them to get a good shot of him in the shadows being moody and isolated. 

He swung around the railing, guiding himself swiftly to the nearest exit. Filled with agitation he had recently been trying to suppress and ignore as hard as possible, he strolled through the empty halls of the arena, fists and jaw clenched. 

“Lookin’ good up there, kid.” A voice called out from a place he couldn’t see. He didn’t have to see the source to know it was none other than Hangman Adam Page, from a nook that surely was stocked full of alcohol.

Darby caught sight of him, nodding with a cold stare. He was met by a not-so-shy smirk, Page’s glossy eyes glinting at him in the low light. 

“C’mover here,” He slapped the barstool beside himself, taking a swig of whiskey and slamming his glass down on the wooden bar. “I’ll make you, uh, ginger ale? Something?”

With just about nothing else to do, Darby shrugged to himself, keeping up with the stoneface persona as he waltzed over and settled beside the Hangman. 

“Thanks, man.” He winced as a glass, full to the brim with ginger ale, slid to a messy stop in front of him. “What’re you up to? At the bar by yourself again… that’s a little bleak.”

“Just watching.” Adam gestured to the flatscreen mounted above the bottles of liquor, airing the episode as it was being filmed. “Everyone seems so happy, y’know? Why not be sitting over here? Not one of them.”

“I feel you there.” Taking a sip of his spilled soda, Darby turned to him with an intense stare, as if he were a specimen being examined. “Guess we’re both outcasts here. You okay, man? We’re all pretty worried about you.”

“Ha, I bet.” Hangman chuckled darkly, seeming to not believe the news. “I’m just a fun- funny gimmick to everyone, ya know? Just a sloppy, sad, lonely--” His voice trailed off as his eyes settled sadly on the glass in front of him.

“It’s not funny.” Darby said with such seriousness that it sent what felt like a shock of sobriety through Adam’s bloodstream for just a second. “Fuck that, man. Really sucks you’re feeling so shitty. You don’t have to be lonely though.”

“Apparently, I do.” He reached across the bar for the handle of whiskey, eager to poor himself another shot as slender fingers snatched for him and tightly gripped at his wrist. “What the-”

“First step-” Darby kept a strong, white-knuckled grip on his wrist. “Put this shit down.”

“Okay…” Adam stared at him with bewilderment. Half angry, and half appreciating someone finally interjecting. He retracted his arm, placing his hand back in front of him on the bar and chuckling in amusement as he noticed the red marks starting to appear on his skin. 

“Good boy.” It was meant to be in jest, but the two words lingered in the air like a spark of electricity for just a moment. “Step two: Just fucking let someone care about you. I know how you feel, man. Completely alienated? Am I on to something here?”

“Mm-hm.” He received a nod in response, Hangman’s cheeks fully flushed. 

“Fuck everyone else.” Darby placed a firm hand on his knee, icy gaze demanding eye contact as the Cowboy jumped a little. “Want to go make some questionable decisions that don’t involve this poison?”

“Uh, questionable?” That left a lot of room for interpretation, and every interpretation he could think of involved thoughts he had tried very hard not to think about Darby. 

“Things that might be good, might be bad. That’s the question.” It was too late to try to reel in his impulses, but Darby didn’t care. He could never seem to stop himself once he’d set a path of potential self-destruction.

It was only a matter of seconds before Adam had risen from his seat and grabbed Darby by the waist, clumsily guiding him back into the shadows. His eyes glinted in such a raw, animalistic way that Darby felt a twitch in his core. Fuck, this was it. 

“Shit,” Darby gasped as he was pushed back against the wall, not sure whether or not it was the impact or arousal that took the air out of his lungs. “I guess the answer is yes?”

“Fuck yes.” Adam grunted, skimming a strong hand down the ridges of Darby’s well-defined abs. He caught those pale blue eyes with his own, relieved to see a wordless consent glimmering in them. “Any more questions?”

Darby didn’t have to speak to make it clear that no questions were necessary. He placed a firm hand on the back of Hangman’s neck, pulling him in close as their lips clashed together. With his other hand, Darby teased his fingers through his long hair, giving a little tug every so often and growing harder with each little groan it elicited. 

“Okay, wow.” Pulling his face away, Adam placed his palm against Darby’s bare chest. His eyelids fluttered as the sensation of warm skin and a rapidly beating heart sent another rush through him. “Maybe we should, uh.” He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Get out of here?” Darby panted as his eyes darted between his face paint faintly smeared across Adams’s skin, and the considerable bulge awaiting him. “Yeah, let’s…”

They both froze, wide-eyed as they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching.

“My room, I’ll text you the number,” Adam mumbled quickly, just loud enough for Darby to hear. He adjusted his pants and took off running like he’d just been caught robbing a bank or something. 

Darby nodded to himself, straightening his jacket as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. Inconspicuous. 

“Hey man.” A member of the crew nodded to Darby as he strolled past. 

The perks of regularly hiding in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is enjoyed, I plan to continue!


End file.
